


But Why is She Wearing a Collar?

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Rodney [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Rodney is a director, John & Allie are actors and Laura is an agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why is She Wearing a Collar?

“RODNEY! Someone tell me where he is!” High heels clicked on the cement floor of the studio, an angry staccato that sent every grip, stagehand and extra diving for cover. “Rodney McKay!”

“This is a closed set, who let this woman in here? Security! Kavanaugh, what the hell is wrong with your security? It’s a simple task; keep unauthorized people off the set while we’re filming. Why is this red-headed menace here again? Isn’t her picture on the wall with a sign that says no admittance? Get the hell off my set, you’re fired. Take the witch with you!”

Edging away from the now unemployed security man, Laura slapped the contract in her hand against her thigh and then waved it angrily at McKay. “This is not what we signed on for, McKay!”

He turned and stalked away. 

“Don’t you walk away from me! This is not what my client signed on to play; this was not what we agreed upon!” Laura followed him back to the set, ducking under a piece of scenery that was being moved. She caught sight of Alison and let out a screech of pure outrage. 

Allie awkwardly looked over her shoulder and gave Laura a wide-eyed looked that silently screamed “help me!” She was kneeling on a wide ottoman with her back to the camera; her arms pulled up behind her back and bound with wide leather cuffs. They had put a heavy, thick leather collar on her, and there was a chain leading from a hoop at the back to the cuffs. Her chest was bare, the only clothing she had on was a tiered ruffled skirt, in black, white and red. 

“McKay! This is porn! This is pure bondage porn! Get her out of that, right this instant!

He spun around and glared at her. “It is not porn. This is in the script.”

A stagehand walked over, unclipped Allie’s wrists and wrapped a blanket around her while Laura argued with the director. 

Enraged, Laura flipped pages. “This is not in the script. This is nowhere in the script! 

Rodney grabbed the script from her hand and opened it, jabbing his finger at a line. “This? No. No, no, no. This says, ‘Tina submits to Jake’s wishes’ this does not say anything about a bondage fantasy.”

“This is my artistic interpretation of Jake’s innermost desires. I’m the director, this is my production.”

“What seems to be the problem, Mister McKay, Miss Cadman?” A cool voice said from behind Laura. She turned to see the film’s producer, Richard Woolsey, impeccably dressed as always in a three-piece suit.

“No nudity! There are clauses in three places, Alison Porter does not do nudity.”

McKay pointed towards the set. “Her tits aren’t showing!”

“Implied nudity. Where’s Sheppard’s costume? What ridiculous getup do you have him dressed up in for this Jake fantasy scene? I KNOW he has a no nudity clause.” Laura spun around, looking for Allie’s co-star.

“I told you, McKay. Back off, let it go.” Sheppard drawled from where he was sprawled in a director’s chair, Rodney’s director’s chair, a bottle of water held loosely in one hand, sunglasses covering his eyes. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and tighter jeans. No nudity.

Laura gestured at him as he rolled his shoulders and took a pull from the water bottle. “Listen to your boy, McKay. It’s not going to work.”

“He’s not my boy!”

“I’m not his boy!”

Laura snorted, a sound echoed by Woolsey. She pulled a face and said to McKay, “Yeah, keep denying that, we might believe you some time next century. I saw Lizzie Weir’s column this morning, there were pictures. Cozy, drunk, kissing pictures.”

“Rodney!” Sheppard squeaked, sitting up and pulling his sunglasses down his nose to also glare at the director. “You promised you’d take care of that photographer.”

“I couldn’t catch him. This is all beside the point, Richard; this woman is disrupting my shoot! I demand she be removed from the premises so I can get back to work.”

“My client is up there in bondage gear. She is obviously uncomfortable. This is not in keeping with the character she is portraying.”

Sheppard leaned back in the chair and stared over the edge of the glasses. “It’s hot.”

Laura walked over and swatted him with the script. “Shut up, aren’t you gay?”

“Bi. I appreciate pretty woman and sexy shots, and that is hot.” Laura hit him again.

Woolsey walked over towards Allie, propped one foot up on the edge of the raised set and leaned on it. “Miss Porter, are you having a problem with this scene?”

Her hands were tangled in the blanket. She looked down and said, “I… yes Mister Woolsey. I don’t see how it fits in with the rest of the scenes we’ve already shot, or the ones we have left in the script.”

“Richard, I have creative control!”

“Please be reasonable, Rodney.” He turned back to Allie. “Please let me see the costume.”

Allie dropped the blanket. Woolsey looked over at McKay with one eyebrow raised. “McKay, the girl is right; it doesn’t fit with the rest of the film you’ve already shot. I don’t like it. Rework it.”

“RICHARD! Creative control!” Rodney shouted, waving his hands.

“Rodney, financial control. Contract lawsuit. Rework the scene.” Woolsey turned and walked away, ignoring the sputtering director. 

Laura had the good sense not to gloat as she ran over to Allie and tugged her up, leading her from the set towards her trailer. Once inside, she tugged the blanket off and threw it aside.

With a sob, Allie threw herself into Laura’s arms. “Thank you. I was so afraid you wouldn’t come, Radek said you were out of the office when I called.”

“He called me. I always come for my number one girl.” Laura pressed a kiss to Allie’s forehead and smoothed her short dark hair back from her face. She took Allie by the shoulders and set her back, looking her up and down. “Sheppard was right, this does look hot. I like the collar. Would you wear a collar for me if it was my fantasy, baby?”

Allie nodded and leaned in to kiss Laura’s lips. “Anything for you. Anything you want.”

Running her hands down Allie’s arms, Laura picked up one of the cuffs and fingered the catch. She nudged Allie to turn around and fastened the cuffs together. “Let’s go in the bedroom and try that pose again.” She dug in her purse and pulled out her digital camera, following Allie into the tiny bedroom at the back of the trailer and licking her lips in anticipation.

 

The End


End file.
